Children of the Earth
by NeutralShooter
Summary: Sam and Dean find a woman half dead and unable speak anything even close to english. When they can't find anyone to take her and her fighting skills prove useful they bring her into their rag-tag gang of freedom fighters. But is she really trust worthy and what exactly is she?
1. Chapter 1

Run. Run. Pause. Breath. Run. Run. Pause. Breath. Autumn ran as fast as her bare feet would carry her through the forest, her long cherry red hair trailing behind her like a cape as she kept up her pattern hardly making a sound as she flew through the maze of pine that surrounded her.

She was far from home and very scared. She had no idea where she could go to get help but she did know that she wasn't welcome where she was. She was completely nude, her clothing having burnt away as she transitioned into this new realm. It made her caramel colored skin and soft built muscles clear and helped her blend into the forest. If anyone saw her they'd most likely mistake her for a doe with the speed and grace she was running with.

It was mere chance, or maybe fate, that her path lead her to a small cabin where she could sense two life forces within. Pausing to catch her breath she heard those who were following her start to catch up and knew she had no choice. Panting she made a break for the cabin and pounded her bloody fist on the door crying with relief as a tall man opened it and looked at her shocked. She begged him to help her in her native tongue but he didn't seem to understand. Still he let her inside before the creatures on her tail caught up and closed the door just as she collapsed in a bloody heap from exhaustion.

"Dean, what do we do with her? She's hurt and that language she spoke in, it didn't sound like anything I've heard before. She's obviously foreign, so the chance of having someone looking for her is thin to none..." Sam muttered looking at the red headed woman that was currently laid carefully on his bed and covered with the blankets. He had been surprised at opening the door to find a panicked naked woman who was half his height pleading with him but the sight of blood seeping from a wound in her stomach had convinced him to let her in.

"Well we can't just ditch her Sam, you let her in, she's your responsibility now. How about you start with getting her some clothes and food for when she wakes up. I'll tell you something though... Hot naked chicks running around forests are my sort of case." He laughed patting Sam's shoulder and moving out of the way when Sam swung at him.

"Do you always have to be an ass? She's hurt and probably terrified. It seemed like something must have been chasing her out there. Why don't you drive out and pick something up for us to eat and I'll talk to her once she wakes up?" Sam offered staring at the woman again. Well, girl really... She was tiny, probably around 4'4" and looked to be maybe twenty at the oldest. She had some curves but was still mostly thin and wispy. Something about her set off warning bells in Sam's mind but how could she possibly be a threat when she was injured and so obviously upset. Even in her sleep she was still frowning.

"Okay, just... Keep her here. I'm gonna call Bobby. Something about her doesn't sit right in my stomach and I'd rather be safe then sorry." Dean said tossing on his jacket and heading for the door before turning. "Oh, and seriously, put something on her. I'm not gonna be able to concentrate with wild hottie showing off all her girly bits. It's just been way too long." He muttered as he left. Sam sighed and got up laying out a white, button up shirt and the smallest pair of boxers he could find. It was all he could give her for the time being.

When Autumn woke up she saw the tallish man sitting in a chair across from the bed she was cocooned in and she quickly deduced that his counter part had left since she could no longer sense his soul. She sat up slowly and noticed her wounds had been bandaged. Her hand touched the gauze wrapped around her torso then she looked up and Sam questioningly. She had no idea what realm she had fallen into but she hoped she hadn't gone far.

Sam smiled at her softly glad to see her awake. He knew it was going go be hard to communicate but he needed to know what was chasing her. "I'm Sam." He told her sighing when her expression turned to confusion before he pointed at himself and reiterated. "Sam. Sam Winchester." He told her and she nodded pointing at herself.

"Autumn." She told him making his smile grow. He was glad they were communicating. He picked up the clothes and offered them to her.

"Autumn." He said so she'd know they were for her. He was surprised when suddenly she was kissing him looking all the world like he was her personal saint. Sam kissed back before shaking his head and pushing her away a little confused. It wasn't that he didn't like the way this was heading because like Dean said it had been a long time but he would kinda like a warning before getting jumped no matter how attractive.

Autumn looked at him confused why he was pushing her away when he was the one who offered her the clothes in the first place. In fae culture offering a personal belonging was equivalent to a marriage proposal and she wasn't going to say no to someone as handsome as this Sam. She tilted her head wondering if he changed his mind.

"Sam?" She muttered a bit disappointed and Sam took one look at her before groaning. He knew this probably wasn't going to end well but he would probably never get the chance again. He pushed her gently back down onto the bed and kissed her again this time getting into it.

When Dean returned to find his brother in bed with the girl he really wanted to laugh thinking he should have guessed but at the same time... "Sam! What the hell man! Are you really that dumb!" He said dropping the food on the table and shoving his brother a snort coming out without his permission when he noticed Sam's hair had been braided. "Get up, fix your hair, and let's get a move on. I called Bobby while we were out and he thinks the girl's a fae. According to him we shouldn't accept any gifts from her because most fae lore says gift giving is like a proposal to them and I'm guessing you just tied the knot." He grumbled looking at Autumn who was staring at him looking too innocent for what he knew happened while he was gone.

Sam blushed scarlet and got up pulling on some clothes but what Dean said did make sense. "I offered her some clothes and she sort of jumped me... Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't know! Look they have to have some form of annulment or something right? Once we figure out more about her I'll get it fixed." He said and looked back at Autumn who smiled at him and stood starting to braid her own hair. He walked over and took the shirt he already offered her and started to help her dress.

Autumn was blissful. This Sam, her Sam now, was so kind and his touch so gentle. He was nothing like the suitors from her world and she thought she made a wise choice in accepting his proposal despite not knowing him very well. Now those chasing her would have to leave. She had mated and was claimed... She was safe now. Looking at the clothing Sam had helped her into she grinned at him wondering who his friend was. They seemed very close so she wondered if they were lovers too but the way the new comer acted was much too brash for that in her opinion. She settled on him being a man-servant and walked over petting his head in approval surprised at Sam's deep laugh.

Dean pulled away from Autumn's touch glaring at Sam and huffing as he finished packing and left to get in the car and wait for his brother to bring their "guest" out. Dean was debating just dropping get off at the nearest homeless shelter and letting her figure it out herself but he knew that would be a dick move since she hadn't done anything to them besides fuck his brother and that was more a curse then anything he was sure.

Autumn frowned at Dean's reaction. Maybe he was a lover and he was angry at her for stealing his beloved Sam from him. It would explain the anger. She jumped a little when Sam touched her arm and he instinctually apologized before remembering she couldn't understand him. He gently guided her toward the door and she let him help her into the car confused on what was happening. She was starting to get upset because of how much she didn't understand.

Sam sat in the back next to her and rubbed her back when Dean started the engine and she squeaked hiding her face in his shirt starting to cry. He knew she must be so confused and he hated how upset she seemed. He was also confused why she trusted him so much but decided it was helpful to them because he could get her to listen. He sighed as Dean started to drive and the motion of the car quickly put Autumn to sleep. Now they just had to find out how to get her home...


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Bobby's Sam carried Autumn into the house laying her on the couch careful not to wake her and turned to Bobby who was giving him a knowing look. "And here I thought it'd be Dean that decided to have himself a fae... Idjit." He said slapping the back of Sam's head while Dean walked in.

"How'd you know it was Sam that did it? Because he carried her in?" Dean asked confused and Bobby sighed grabbing them each a beer and opened his.

"Look Fae ain't something you play with. They are extremely powerful little buggers and they have a lot of traditions. Like Sam's hair... Those braids ain't just to look pretty. She thinks you and her are married now and braids are their version of a wedding ring. Lucky for you I think your girl there is from the seelie court and not the Unseelie. The Unseelie are said to be pure evil while the seelie are beings of life and light. She probably just came of age so that's why she jumped at the chance Sam gave her. Most fae have arranged marriages chosen by their parents so you gave her an out and she took it. There's no undoing it either. Fae partner up for life." He told them and Sam's mouth went dry while Dean laughed.

"So your saying Sam is her husband for better or worse till death do they part? Tough break bro, at least she's hot." He teased and pouted when Bobby hit him the same way he hit Sam before.

"Leave him alone Dean, fae are known to have many lovers and partners though so she probably isn't going to freak out if Sam marries someone else or anything. What we should be worried about is finding a way to communicate with her so we can explain the situation and get her home." He grumbled while Sam thought about what Bobby had said. He felt bad now for giving her the wrong message but at the same time was glad to help her get out if the whole arranged marriage thing.

"Is there a spell we can use to make it so she can understand us?" He asked and Bobby nodded.

"I already thought of that. There's one spell that we can use that will let her understand one of us but the others will be in the dark. Since your her husband it's probably best we have it be you. I think she'll take it better that way." He told him and the boys nodded going to the other room with Bobby to start the spell.

When Autumn woke the second time it was in a new place but a similar situation. Sam was sitting nearby watching a flashing box that seemed to show a great many things and his Dean was no where to be found. She stood and walked over to Sam putting a hand on his and smiling at him getting his attention.

Sam smiled back at Autumn as she walked over and sat in his lap. He thought about what Bobby said again and sighed. "Can you understand me?" He asked her hopefully. They had done the spell and it was supposed to work as a permeant thing but he wasn't sure until she nodded her smile growing.

"You can speak fae then? Why didn't seem to understand before?" She asked suspiciously but Sam stopped her.

"I can't. I used a spell so we can understand each other even speaking our normal languages. You still won't be able to understand Dean should he speak." He said and Autumn nodded blushing a little.

"I'm sorry for angering your Dean. I didn't know he would be so jealous of us but I guess he was your lover first so he must be hurt..." She said and Sam started laughing.

"He's my brother, not my lover. He was just upset I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. You see to my kind what we did was just something that could be done between friends or anyone really bit he reminded me that to you it has different meaning." He said softly and Autumn understood.

"You didn't mean marriage? Oh... I'm sorry. I should have thought better too. I just... The other suitors I've had are strong and some even handsome but none have been kind. You have been very kind to me and when you gave me the clothing I was very glad to accept to bond to a man who is not so cruel." She explained and Sam smiled tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

"I'm not trying to get out of it Autumn. I'll be your husband despite my original intentions. But I'm not going to leave earth with you once we get you home..." He told her determined. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you Sam." She said and kissed his cheek softly resting her head on his shoulder. He was kinder then she had thought and she was glad she chose to kiss him. "You know... You're very good in bed. As long as were married and together feel free to share my bed." She giggled and he chuckled and nodded.

"I'll remember that. Can you tell me what hurt you? And how to get you home?" He asked her curiously and she sighed.

"The Unseelie court sent shadow warriors after me. It was just after my birthday and I was out hunting in the forest with some guards when they ambushed us. One of the guards opened a rift gate but I entered it wrong and it tossed me into this world rather then teleporting me to my room like it should of. Some Unseelie came through with me though so I had to run since my armor and weapons were lost in the transition." She explained before looking out the window at the moon. "The only time I can travel from this world to mine is the fall equinox... Not for another month or so." She said and walked back over to him. "Am I allowed to stay with you until then?" She asked and Sam stood nodding.

"Of course? What sort of husband would I be to let my wife fend off on her own for so long? Until you are able to get safely home you're welcome here and if you are ever on Earth my door will always be open." He promised and pulled her closer to him. "How about a date? So we can get to know each other? It's part of the process humans go through to choose their partners." He explained and she grinned.

"I'd like that Sam. You know in my world I'm a princess, that makes you my prince... I... I have a important question. If I were to conceive a child from our union... Would you want them? Or would you rather I keep them in the fae world? Because we didn't use protection and it is possible..." She said and Sam's smile fell a little.

"I can't have children of my own. As a child I was poisoned with demon blood. It made it so I'm sterile." He admitted quietly but Autumn shook her head and hugged him gently.

"Sam... I'm a fae, a being of life and magic. We are made to nurture and heal. You should wear protection next time if you do not want a child with me or any other woman in the future." She told him and he smiled widely.

"What if I want a child with you?" He countered and she laughed standing on her tip toes and kissing him softly.

"Then I believe you've yet go show me our bedroom and we are technically still on our honeymoon." She teased and Sam picked her up spinning her around both of them laughing as he carried her to his room and sat her down on his bed kissing her softly.

Dean smiled seeing his brother so happy and looked at Bobby. "Maybe she's good for Sam after all. A fae can keep their own better then a mortal woman and if she can make him smile like that..." He told Bobby who shrugged.

"Maybe, or it could just hurt him worse when she breaks his heart. Talk with him tomorrow about what she said. I need sleep." He said putting down his empty bottle and heading to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn cuddled close to Sam the crisp cold of fall biting at her toes and making her weary to get up. She had grown quite find of her silly overgrown puppy of a husband and she could see love in his eyes whenever he looked at her now days. She didn't want to go back home anymore but... She was a princess of the seelie court. There were no doubt people looking for her. She slowly snuck out of bed and slipped on some slippers smiling softly at the memory of Sam and Dean taking her shopping. It had definitely been an experience.

She walked outside clutching her light blue robe closer around her to try to keep out the cold as it hit her harder out here. In her world there were never such temperatures except in the Unseelie court. She walked up to an old oak tree and pressed her hand against it a blue light shining gently around her hand until a small mirror looking portal appeared. She thought for a moment then smiled urging the mirror to show her eldest sister. "Winter... You look well." She said softly as her sister's surprised face showed on the surface of the mirror.

"Autumn! Where are you? I'll send someone right away to retrieve you. We've all been worried sick. What are you wearing anyway? A sheep?" She asked and Autumn smiled.

"It's called a robe and people where I am wear them when they do not to dress formally. But I did not call to discuss fashion. Sister, I do not wish to return and I must speak with father. I've found a husband and I wish to live with him in his world but I was hoping father could gift me full knowledge of their language... As a wedding gift... Or perhaps for the sake of the child I'm carrying?" She muttered one of her hand lowering to rest on her stomach lightly thinking of Sam and how he'd act when she hold him.

Winter's blue eyes widened with shock and a smile lit up her face as she giggled. "I see, you want me to be there to defend your choice of lover. I'll do so but do not think father will be pleased by it." She said and started to walk the mirror seeming to follow her until she walked into a grand throne room filled with light and color. Autumn smiled widely seeing her mother who quickly stood at the sight of her youngest daughter alive and well.

"Autumn! You're alive!" She said tears brimming in her eyes and Autumn nodded her features softening.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry for not calling sooner but I've had a eventful time since my birthday. I'm married now and with child. But that us why I asked Winter to bring my call before the court. I bonded with a human and he is the father of my child. I wish to be granted leave from the court to stay with him." She said and her mother looked to her father who was tall with shoulder length silver hair and soft blue eyes looking very much like Winter where her mother had red hair and green eyes like Autumn.

He stood and seemed to take a moment to think before nodding. "I will grant you your leave and give you the gift you have already spoken to your sister about but I do not want you to forget your home or people Autumn of the Fallen Leaves. You are my daughter and that will always be your place." He told her and she bowed tears in her own eyes glad of her father accepting her decision.

"I will father. I will never forget. I love you all too dearly to forsake you." She said then watched at the portal closed. She felt a soft magic cover her and it warmed her bones as she walked back to the house and got back into bed with Sam laughing when he started to fret over her.

"God Autumn you're freezing! What did you go outside for?" He asked pulling her close in an attempt to warm her.

"I had to speak to my family. I've decided to stay on Earth with you. I love them but I feel like I belong more here... Plus I can't bare to have to take our child from her father." She said and Sam froze.

"Wait... Child? You're... You're pregnant?" He asked and she nodded laughing as he started to kiss her all over and nuzzled her belly cutely. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father! I... I never thought I'd be able to besides adopting." He said and Autumn frowned.

"What's adopting?" She asked confused and he sat up deciding it was late enough to wake up.

"Well you see some humans have children they don't want and-" he started but was cut off by Autumn's outraged look.

"They don't want their children? How could they not want their children? Children are miracles from the creator and blessings of love and new life! If a fae ever felt such a way they'd... They'd be outcasts! No matter if they were expected or unexpected, or if the fae wanted a child or not they'd never turn against such a blessing!" She huffed and Sam rubbed her back kissing her softly to calm her.

"Not all humans see children that way. Unlike your people humans are not so close to other humans. Some live completely alone their entire lives. But what I was saying is that if a human has a child they can not care for, they will give them to an agency. Then people who have trouble having children but want one go there and take a child home with them to raise... It's a bit more complicated but-" he was cut off again by Autumn pinning him to the bed.

"We must go to this place and take one of these children home. They need love and I can love them. Sam take me go this agency place." She practically ordered getting up and getting dressed looking very serious about this.

Sam was surprised Autumn seemed so upset about the idea but guessed it would be weird in a culture like hers where everyone worked together and life itself in any form was seen as pure and a great gift. "Autumn... I don't think they'll let us have a child. Like I was saying it's more complicated then that and I... Okay I guess we'll go." He said when she turned and gave him a look that promised repercussions of he didn't take her.

Dean laughed as he drove Sam and Autumn to the adoption clinic Sam had chosen online. Autumn seemed beyond pissed and Dean couldn't help but find the fear his brother seemed to have of the women hilarious. "Laugh again Dean Winchester and you'll find yourself without alcohol, women, or pie for until I think you've learned you lesson. I'm very skilled at hexes." She threatened and shut him up both from him actually understanding her and from the threat.

"Sam, your wife scares me..." He whispered and Sam nodded.

"She scares me too." He agreed as they pulled into the adoption place and Dean smiled thinking it looked awfully like a boarding school. There were children out playing on a playground and adults watching them. They walked into the office and Autumn walked straight up to a woman and smiled softly.

"Hello, I'm Autumn Winchester, I spoke to you on the phone about my husband and I coming in today? This is Sam, my husband and his brother who lives with us Dean." She introduced and the woman started telling them about the adoption process. Autumn listened and nodded at then end. "Can we meet some of the children?" She asked and the woman let them be escorted to the playground they had seen when they walked in.

Autumn's eyes raked over all the children sadly feeling upset so many were unwanted or their parents unable to take dare of them. One girl stood out to her and she walked over kneeling beside where she was sitting alone in the grass. "Hi, I'm Autumn, what's your name?" She asked abs started to talk softly with the girl while Sam and Dean watched from a bench not wanting to get involved yet.

"What happened? Autumn's speaking perfect English over there and she's suddenly wanting to adopt?" He asked and Sam explained what happened looking up when Autumn brought the little girl over. "This is Deanna. She is very lonely and she said she would like to find a nice family to live with but no one wants her because she is different." She said and Deanna gave them a small wave. She looked to be around 4 years old had short fluffy light brown hair and golden hazel eyes. There was a light dusting of freckles around her nose and she had soft tan skin.

Sam smiled at her. "Is that so? I think that she'd be very welcome with us. Would you like to come home with us Deanna?" He asked and she nodded giving him a weak smile.

They talked with Deanna until her recess was over and she had to go back inside. Then they spoke with the woman about adopting her. "Deanna is one of our special cases. Her parents were killed in front of her when she was two and she was very... Upset... When they brought her in. If you are sure about adopting her then you might be in for some work." The woman said and started talking paperwork. Sam took care of those details and they were set to come back on Friday to spend the day with Deanna to see how she does with them. If things went well then, then the next step would be getting their home inspected and Deanna coming over to stay with them for awhile with home visits. If things continued to go well then they were told she'd be signed over to them at the end of the year to very legally theirs.


End file.
